QUAND UN NOUVEAU GLEEK VIENT S'IMMISER ENTRE NOUS
by pavarotti62
Summary: LEMON DARREN / CHRIS ! Quand un petit nouveau dans le tournage de la saison 4 vient mettre en péril une belle amitié...et mon amour pour lui...
1. Chapter 1

Prochaine fiction, je l'ai écrite surtout sur Darren et Chris, un peu de Klaine, du à la répétition du Glee club pendant le tournage.

_**Synopsis :**_

Le tournage de la saison 4 est commencé et les nouveaux membres du Glee Club sont arrivés. Un petit nouveau très timide et un peu perdu au milieu de nos stars se lie d'amitié avec Kurt, ils se ressemblent surtout niveau artistique mais il est un peu novice en matière de scène, Chris va le prendre sous son aile, au grand désarroi de Darren qui voit son meilleur ami s'éloigner de lui. Cette distance lui fait prendre conscience du manque et des sentiments qu'il ne croyait jamais ressentir autrement qu'en tant que Blaine Anderson… Quand la fiction rejoint la réalité et que Darren veut que Chris soit plus qu'un ami….

Dites moi si je continue ! J'attends vos réviews et vos idées…..


	2. Chapter 2

Le tournage de la saison 4 avait commencé et quand j'arrivais ce matin là, je ne savais pas encore ce qu'était les projets de la semaine. On était lundi et contrairement à la saison dernière, je ne préparais pas mes textes à l'avance, l'habitude des tournages avaient pris le pas sur le novice que j'étais à l'époque. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que mon partenaire de tournage passait moins de temps à me faire répéter mes scènes, trop occupé à aider le petit nouveau. Comment il s'appelle déjà, ah oui Shane. Il était arrivé sur le tournage de la saison 4 suite à l'audition dans le but de trouver des nouveaux membres pour le Glee Club. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, j'ai ressenti comme un malaise, je m'étais approché de la salle d'audition, et accessoirement notre auditorium dans la série, et quand les premiers sons sont sortis, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un mélange vocal Rachel et Kurt dans une seule et même personne, ce qui avait troublé Ryan, et qui l'avait poussé à le prendre dans la série, il y avait deux personnes en lui, en dehors des tournages il était timide, dans son coin, mal à l'aise, et ne parlait à personne, dans la série il était tout le contraire. Sa facilité à s'adapter au scenario était impressionnante. Il jouait le nouveau petit ami d'une cheerleader prise également à l'audition. Dans la réalité il était on ne peut plus gay, il l'avait avouait à Ryan, qui au départ voulait l'utiliser dans le rôle d'un parfait rival pour le couple Kurt/Blaine. Mais il avait fini par renoncer trouvant qu'il y avait assez de gay comme ca dans la série. Cela m'arrangeait bien, car depuis Chris passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi, suis je jaloux, mais non pourquoi, Chris est juste mon meilleur ami, et il me manque, oh mon dieu c'est moi qui ai dit ça. Non c'est impossible, pourtant je dois admettre que sa présence à mes cotés m'est vitale, pendant tout le mois de juillet nous avons fait des balades merveilleuses, on a passé notre été quasiment tout le temps ensemble, non pas comme Kurt et Blaine, mais bien en tant que Chris et Darren, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait conduit Mia à rompre avec moi, elle m'avait demandé de choisir, elle ou Chris et c'est tout naturellement que j'avait choisi Chris, en partant elle m'avait dit :

M : méfie toi Darren, ton attirance pour Chris est au delà du personnage de Blaine, il n'ya qu'un pas entre la réalité et la fiction….

Je lui avais rit au nez et pourtant une part de moi-même avait envie qu'elle ai raison.

Je me garais donc et trouva la voiture de Chris garée non loin de là. Je m'approchais des autres membres du Glee Club.

D : salut ! Tout le monde est là à ce que je vois.

L : bonjour Darren, juste en passant ce soir on fait une petite soirée pour l'anniversaire de Cory, c'est à 20 H. Ryan nous laisse utilisé l'auditorium pour la soirée. On compte sur toi.

D : ouais ! Je verrais, je suis pas mal fatigué en ce moment, et je n'ai pas trop le moral en ce moment.

N : ben alors le hobbit, est ce que Chris te manquerai. Je suis peut-être conne mais pas aveugle

D : n'importe quoi Naya, (elle a raison, mon dieu qu'il me manque)et arrête de m'appeler comme ca s'il te plait, d'ailleurs est ce que Chris est dans le coin, je dois lui parler.

C : juste derrière toi, comment tu vas Darren.

D : bien, tu aurais cinq minutes à me consacrer.

C : bien sur…

D : ok, on va dans ta loge.

N : wohw ! Les choses devienne sérieuses…

C : naya ca suffit !

Chris et Darren partirent dans la loge de Chris et Darren avait envie de dire à ce dernier combien il lui manquait.

C : bien je t'écoute tu voulais me parler ?

D : oui, je crois que l'on devrait reprendre nos séances de répétitions quotidiennes, je suis un peu à la traine en ce moment,

C : oui pourquoi pas, mais il faut que je m'organise, j'ai promis à Shane de lui filer un coup de main. Ou on peut répéter ensemble si tu veux.

D : ben les scènes de Kurt et Blaine sont plutôt personnelles si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

C : oh, tu parlais de celle là.

D : oui, mais si tu n'as pas le temps ca va aller (Darren venait de tourner la tête vers la table de nuit)

C : je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps c'est vrai mais je devrais m'arranger pour te consacrer un peu de temps

D : c'est sur que tu ne peux pas t'éclater au parc avec Shane et répéter, (prenant une photo dans ses mains).

C : je te demande pardon, c'est quoi ton problème, je m'amuse c'est tout, c'était samedi, et tu étais avec Mia.

D : on a rompu !

C : je suis désolé, tu aurais du m'appeler !

D : je l'ai fait mais je suis tombé sur ta messagerie, visiblement tu avais mieux à faire.

C : pardon Darren, je sais que l'on passe moins de temps ensemble, mais Shane à du mal à s'adapter, je l'aide c'est tout.

D : je comprends, j'espère que ca marche parce que vu le temps que vous passait ensemble, je me demande comment il fait pour avoir une vie à coté.

C : Darren c'est méchant et puéril. On dirait que tu es jaloux. Ce n'est pas ton genre.

S : Chris, je crois que j'ai trouvé la parfait note pour... Oh pardon je ne savais pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un.

D : on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer.

C : Darren !

S : désolé, j'ignorais que vous étiez ensemble. J'aurais du me doutais, votre couple à la scène est tellement réaliste. Mais je ne dirais rien c'est juré. Je vous laisse.

C : on n'est pas ensemble, tu peux rester, tu voulais me parler de cette note.

D : oui reste, c'est moi qui vous laisse ! (sur un ton méchant et ironique)

C : je te vois après Darren.

D : ouais c'est ça. (Claquant la porte derrière lui).

S : il est fâché, je suis navré d'être entré comme ça.

C : ca lui passera, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais bon, on répète ?

Mark passa au même moment.

M : ca va mec,

D : très bien merci, est ce que l'on pourrait arrêter de me poser cette question ?

M : Et c'est cool, je n'ai rien dit de mal, tu t'es engueuler avec Chris, encore ! ca vous arrive souvent en ce moment, faites gaffe que ce se répercute pas à l'écran.

D : je fais ce que je dois faire, je sais tromper l'apparence tout comme lui.

M : tu veux en parler. Je vois que depuis quelque temps ca ne va pas. Allez vient on va boire un café, on a encore une heure devant nous.

D : ok.

Mark et Darren allèrent boire un café et Darren se mit à se confier à Mark, étrange, lui qui d'habitude ne parlait que très peu de ces sentiments là il avait fait un grand pas.

D : Chris et moi avons passé notre été ensemble, on avait loué une maison sur le bord de plage dans un petit bled sympa, Mia était venu nous rejoindre et les soirées étaient plutôt mouvementées, ca m'a valu de belles engueulades et quand je venais chercher un peu de réconfort, étrangement c'est auprès de Chris que je le trouvait, la dernière semaine, il a du partir avant et je suis resté seul avec Mia, ca aurait du être une semaine géniale avec ma copine, en amoureux mais je passais mon temps au téléphone par sms avec Chris, les choses ont changé quand il est revenu ici et qu'il a fait la connaissance de Shane, les sms se sont espacés et quand il venait me voir c'était plus court, j'ai rompu avec Mia, elle m'a demandé de choisir entre le glee club et elle,

M : entre le glee club ou entre Chris et elle !

D : entre elle et Chris j'avoue, et ca ne m'a rien fait quand elle est partie, sauf que je me senti mal très mal, à l'idée de perdre Chris.

M : tu es accroc, mon vieux

D : je ne suis pas gay !

M : tu crois ? Reprend les choses dans l'ordre, tu quitte ta copine et tu ressens rien, tu t'engueule avec Chris dés que Shane lui colle un peu, tu es jaloux.

D : non !

M : tu es jaloux ! Tu appelle ca comment toi, de l'amitié, désolé mec mais moi j'appelle ca de l'amour. Vous passez beaucoup de temps à l'écran ensemble, ca paraitrait presque normal, je ne te juge pas, mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu fasses ton coming-out mon vieux.

D : je crois que tu as raison, mais je fais quoi ?

M : d'abord tu bouges tes fesses et tu refais surface, tu te rapproche de lui sans te soucier de Shane, et tu viens à la soirée ce soir !

D : et si il y a quelque chose entre Chris et Shane, je fais comment pour le savoir.

M : ca je peux me renseigner si tu veux, rendez vous à 19h j'en serai plus.

D : et tu vas faire quoi.

M : fais moi confiance ok !

D : ok, de toute façon je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre.

Darren retourna sur le tournage, Chris jouait une scène avec Léa et Shane, il avait l'air super proche, Chris le regardait avec émerveillement comme à chaque fois qu'il chantait, à la fin de la scène quand Ryan cria « couper elle est bonne » Shane serra Chris dans ses bras, ce qui fit sursauter Léa, et par la même occasion pâlir Darren Personne à part lui n'avait eu autant de proximité avec Chris a part les filles mais c'était différent. Mark se posta juste à coté de Darren.

M : respire, il l'a juste prit dans ses bras, c'est là que j'entre en action. Appelle Chris.

D : pour lui dire quoi,

M : je ne sais pas moi, pour lui parler de sa scène, combien il est doué, que tu as adoré sa chanson, bouge un peu, tu le veux oui ou non ?

D : oui mais.

M : alors fonce, que je puisse parler avec Mr Shane !

D : Chris ! Tu as été sublime tu sais.

C : merci, je ne savais pas que tu avais assisté à la répétition

D : comme à chacune de tes répétitions, je ne me lasserai jamais de t'entendre chanter.

Pendant ce temps là, Mark avait abordé Shane.

M : tu es doué, tu sais, elle est pas mal ta chanson.

S : euh ! Merci, tu es …

M : oh c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas encore tourné ensemble, je joue Puckermann dans la série. Et toi !

S : moi je joue Sean, le nouveau du Glee Club. J'ai un peu le trac, heureusement que Chris m'aide.

M : tu sais c'est un bon gars et lui et Darren sont très lié. Darren joue Blaine le petit copain de Kurt dans la série.

S : je sais, il n'est pas gay pourtant, je l'ai vu avec une fille sur les journaux de la presse.

M : ben en fait, il n'a pas encore fait son coming out, c'est juste pour tromper l'œil. (Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit là). Pas un mot.

S : non t'inquiète, je sais ce que sais, j'ai eu du mal à avouer à tout le monde mon homosexualité.

M : je ne le savais pas. Mais toi et Chris vous êtes.

S : ensemble ! Non, je n'oserais jamais, mais j'avoue que ca me plairait bien, il est canon.

M : ben bon courage, il n'est pas facile à vivre.

S : pourtant on s'entend bien lui et moi.

M : il est très pro c'est tout. Et il veut souvent aidé. Bon je te laisse, on se voit ce soir à la soirée, tu viens ?

S : oui, Chris vient me chercher à 20 h chez moi.

M : ok à ce soir.

Mark s'éloigna et fit un signe à Darren de le rejoindre. Il prétexta un besoin urgent et alla le retrouver. Chris retourna auprès de Shane, Darren le regardait s'approchait de lui au loin.

D : tu as vu, c'est dingue, je l'ai à peine quitté qu'il va le rejoindre.

M : et t'as pas fini de souffrir.

D : comment ca ?

M : et bien Shane ont flashé sur Chris, et il passe le chercher à 20 h pour la soirée.

D : ca va n'en rajoute pas. J'ai compris. Je vais dans ma loge.

M : et attend, va le rejoindre chez lui et pars avec eux, il te mettra pas dehors, Tu es son meilleur ami.

D : pour qu'il me dise que Shane lui plait, non c'est bon. Je ne vais pas venir ce soir, ca arrangera tout le monde. Salut mec et merci.

M : je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient ensemble, et tu dois venir, affronte ton rival. De plus Chris n'a pas dit qu'il lui plaisait, tu sais comment il est, toujours prêt à rendre service.

D : oh oui ca se voit ! Regarde les ils ont l'air de se rendre service mutuellement. Avant c'était avec moi qu'il faisait ca, il s'éclatait commença, je suis plus sa priorité c'est clair.

M : désolé mec.

D : c'est bon je rentre j'en ai assez vu.

C : Darren attend tu vas où ?

D : ne lui dit rien Mark.

C : mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend, je lui ai fait quoi ?

M : pose-toi plutôt la question de savoir ce que tu ne fais plus !

C : je ne comprends rien.

S : Chris je me sauve je t'attends à 20 h ?

C : euh oui, oui, je serai là.

M : tu devrais y aller.

C : ou ça.

M : laisse tomber t'es vraiment aveugle…

Mark s'éloigna, laissant un Darren super triste, il l'appellera pour s'assurer qu'il va bien et un Chris perdu dans ses pensées….

C : mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Darren… !


	3. Chapter 3

Il était 18 h et Darren ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, il avait envie d'aller à cette soirée, c'était l'anniversaire de Cory, et tout le monde se poserai des questions sur son absence. Mais l'idée de voir Chris danser avec Shane ne le réjouissait pas du tout. Il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à tout ces moments fabuleux qu'il avait vécu avec Chris, même si certain se rapportait souvent à Kurt et Blaine ils étaient magnifiques, combien de fois avait-il embrassé Chris sans jamais se poser de question et à chaque fois, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait trouvé cela parfait, Chris avait des lèvres super douces. Comment avait-il fait pour tomber amoureux de lui, lui qui se croyait hétéro, lui croyait aimer Mia, il pris son ordi et repassa les passages de la saison 1 et 2 et les différents montages que les fans avaient fait de lui et Kurt, et il se mit à pleurer, oui Blaine aimait Kurt, mais Darren aimait Chris encore plus. Ca lui faisait tellement mal, il n'avait pas son courage, il aurait voulu, les choses seraient tellement plus simple, Chris n'avait pas eu honte d'avouer qu'il était gay. Alors il prit son portable et fit la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire…Il envoya un message à Kurt, oui, pas à Chris mais à Kurt…

Kurt c'est Blaine, tu me manques…

Darren ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Et pourtant…

Blaine c'est Kurt, viens me rejoindre mon tendre amour….

Darren n'en cru pas ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ou Chris l'avait appelé mon tendre amour, il reprit son portable, et renvoya un message.

impossible, Kurt et Blaine sont fâchés…

Darren fut à nouveau surpris mais Chris lui répondait encore. Une longue série de message s'en suivirent.

et pourquoi Kurt et Blaine serai-il fâché.

Parce que Sean lui prend tout son temps.

Mais Sean ne compte pas pour Kurt, pas plus que Sébastian ne comptait pour Blaine. Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tété et vient nous rejoindre.

Est-ce que Kurt accepter de venir chercher Blaine, ce dernier à perdu le chemin de son cœur.

Laisse-toi guider par les étoiles et ton cœur retrouvera son chemin.

Je t'aime Kurt…

Voila Darren l'avait dit bon pas officiellement mais il l'avait dit, la réponse de Chris le déstabilisa.

oh ! c'est quoi ça, tu viens de me dire je t'aime Darren.

Non c'est Blaine !

Ok, c'est bizarre quand même, bon tu viens ou pas ? et la c'est Chris qui parle.

tu n'y vas pas avec Mr Shane !

si mais ca n'empêche que tu peux venir.

Laisse tomber, je ne viens pas. éclate-toi Kurt.

Darren qu'est ce qui t'arrive en ce moment.

Rien, bonne soirée.

Darren jeta son portable sur le lit et fila prendre une douche, puis se décidé à sortir de sa chambre, il sorti faire un tour en ville, au hasard d'un chemin, il tomba sur un café, très simple, un musicien jouait de la guitare, il y entra et s'installa au bar. Il écouta les conversations autour machinalement, quand il cru reconnaitre une voix parmi les autres. Il se retourna et vit Shane assis avec une bande de copain, il s'approcha pour écouter la conversation sans trop se faire voir

alors tu es sur tu ne reste pas avec nous ce soir ! fit l'un des amis

non, il y a cette fichu soirée, croyais moi si ce n'était pas pour mettre Chris dans mon lit, je n'irai pas, fit Shane

tu crois que tu vas te le faire ce soir ?

Ouais, ce mec à rien comprit, il croit que je suis une petite chose fragile, je joue tellement bine la comédie, que tout le monde pense qu'un est ensemble, cela va être du gâteau...

Blaine avait serré les poings, ca lui avait fait complètement changé d'avis, il ira à cette soirée pour empêcher ce mec de faire du mal à Chris, il tendit un peu l'oreille pour écouter la suite.

et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Fit l'un d'eux

en faisant semblant de boire et en lui faisant croire que je suis malade, il m'emmènera dans sa loge et là il sera à moi, les autres pourront rien entendre avec la musique. Le tour est joué, fit Shane.

Quand tu veux un mec toi.

Oui et celui est à moi, et je l'aurai, il fait son farouche mais je suis sur qu'il va adorer. Fit Shane avant de se lever.

tu t'en vas ? fit un de ses copains.

oui je dois rentrer me changer et passer à la pharmacie avant lança Shane sur de lui.

Capote !

Oui, on ne sait jamais, je reste prudent…lança Shane en rigolant d'un rire qui en disait long.

Shane s'éloigna et Darren prit son téléphone, appela Mark en urgence…

Mark c'est Darren, ramène toi chez moi dans dix minutes, urgence.

Et mec t'es pas bien ou quoi ?

Mark s'il te plait…

Ok Dar' j'arrive.

Merci…

Mark monta sur sa moto et fila chez Darren qui lui raconta tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre

je vais le tuer fit Mark, il n'a pas intérêt à toucher un cheveu de Kurt.

J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer sur place, j'ai tellement serré les poings de rage que mes ongles se sont enfoncés dedans regarde, fit Darren à Mark

Et pourquoi tu l'a pas fait, demanda Mark.

Parce que je veux le prendre sur le fait, avant qu'il n'aille trop loin bien sur, parce que Chris serait capable de penser que je fais ca pour l'éloigner de Shane, cet ordure va avoir a faire à moi si il touche à celui que j'aime. Lança Darren sans même réfléchir.

Et bien voilà tu l'as dit, tu l'aimes. Chuchota Mark à l'oreille de Darren.

Oui, ca te vas, oui je l'aime, je suis fou amoureux de lui… fit Darren dans un soupir de soulagement.

Les deux garçons n'avait pas l'heure passer, ils avaient discuté longtemps Darren avait besoin de parler, quand le portable de Mark vibra.

oh merde c'est Naya, tu as vu l'heure…. fit Mark.

Merde, on est en retard, la soirée est commencé depuis une heure, oh non, Chris, j'espère que… fit Darren paniqué.

Vinet on prend ma moto, on arrivera plus vite… lança Mark en attrapant son blouson son casque et ses clefs.

Ils arrivèrent à la soirée, cherchant du regard Chris mais il n'était pas là, Darren alla voir Léa.

oh Darren tu es venu quand même, je croyais que … Fit Léa.

Plus tard, où est Chris ? paniqua Darren.

Dans sa loge, Shane ne se sentait pas très bien, il l'a amené s'allonger. Fit Léa.

Et merde, Mark on arrive trop tard. Lança Darren dans un cri de désespoir

Aah… je suis désolé, fit Mark.

Viens dépêche toi, cria Darren en courant vers la loge de Chris.

Ils arrivèrent devant la loge et un cri de peur se fit entendre…..


	4. Chapter 4

Mais c'est quoi ce cri ? lança Mark dans la panique

Ca vient de sa loge, vite Mark. fit Darren

Le cri venait effectivement de la loge de Chris, Shane avait réussi son plan apparemment

_**Flash back**_

Il était 20 h quand j'arrivais devant chez Shane, je sonnais et il m'accueilli avec un grand sourire. Il avait quelque chose de différent, une assurance qu'il n'avait pas avant, sa tenue était classe, très sobre ca le rendait plus vieux, plus mec. J'avoue qu'il était pas mal, il me fit entrer et me fit patienter, au bout de dix minutes il revint l'air embêter.

un problème fit-je

oui je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir avec ce nœud papillon, j'ai remarqué que tu en mets souvent ainsi que Darren, bien qu'ils te vont mieux à toi, un coup de main ne serai pas de refus. Demanda Shane.

Pas de souci, laisse moi faire dis-je.

Chris et Shane était face à face, prés très prés, et Shane planta son regard dans celui de Chris, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, personne a part Darren et encore c'était pendant le tournage en tant que Kurt, n'avait osé le fixer de cette façon, Chris se recula troublé.

voilà c'est mieux, là tu es parfait. Fit Chris

pas autant que toi, tu as des yeux magnifiques, mais on n'a déjà du te le dire. Chuchota Shane

merci, bon on ferai bien d'y aller, on va être en retard. Lança Chris un peu gêné

attend, je pensais que l'on pourrait peut-être boire un peu de champagne pour fêter mon entrée au glee club. Juste une coupe et on y va…proposa Shane

juste une alors parce que l'alcool à des effets négatifs sur moi. Et je conduis. Dit Chris.

Les deux jeunes gens burent ensemble une coupe de champagne puis filèrent à la fête, la soirée semblait réussie, Cory souffla les bougies, Chris remarque que Darren n'était pas là, comme il l'avait dit. Une pointe de tristesse le submergea, Shane qui le remarqua vint le voir.

ca ne va pas ? fit Shane

si, si, c'est rien, mais je pensais que Darren serait venu quand même : fit remarquer Chris.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, viens on va danser, je suis là moi. Lui dit Shane en le prenant par la main.

Dis moi tu as l'air d'avoir un peu trop bu toi ? remarqua Chris.

Oui mais ca va je tiens encore sur mes pieds, (il trébucha) enfin je crois, oh super un slow, comme ca je vais pourvoir m'appuyer sur toi fit Shane sur un ton plus que charmeur.

Je ne sais pas hésita Chris

Oh allez juste une danse Fit Shane.

Chris se mit à danser avec Shane, ce dernier se fit plus entreprenant, Chris recula ses mains après plusieurs tentatives, à la fin Chris finit pas se fâcher et cria sur Shane.

arrête Shane, c'et plus de la danse là cria Chris

quoi, tu ne veux pas, tu m'allumes et … cria Shane

je n'ai rien fait de tel…souffla Chris.

Ca va Chris fit remarquer Léa

Oui ca va, je vais ramener Shane, je crois qu'il a trop bu. Fit Chris.

Oui tu as raison désolé, ramène moi, fit Shane avec un sourire intérieur fier de lui

Pas grave, c'est souvent comme ca quand on boit fit naïvement Chris.

Est-ce que je peux rester dans ta loge pour cette nuit. Demanda Shane.

Oui pas de problème j'airai dormir avec les filles lui dit Chris.

Ils arrivèrent à la loge de Chris, et ce dernier l'aida à s'allonger, c'est là que Shane mis son plan à exécution.

tu sais tu peux dormir là fit Shane

tu devrais dormir, on se voit demain. Fit Chris

quoi tu va me laisser là seul, fit Shane en se levant.

Tu as trop bu, alors oui je vais sortir et tu vas dormir. Fit Chris.

Je ne crois pas non, je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de rester avec moi. Tu me plais Chris. Fit d'une voix suave Shane.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce ne soit surtout pas dans ton état dit Chris sur un ton sur de lui.

Tu es un peu trop sur de toi. Fit Shane en plaquant Chris contre le mur.

Chris se retrouvait coincé entre le mur et Shane, ce dernier s'approcha pour embrasser Chris, Chris le repoussa, ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver Shane qui attrapa Chris pour le pousser sur le lit.

personne ne m'a jamais dit non ! cria Shane

lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, et je n'ai pas envie de toi. Sanglota Chris.

Non, mais tu peux toujours te débattre, fit Shane.

Chris essaya de se relever mais Shane était assis sur lui et lui bloquait les mains au dessus de la tête. Chris fit alors ce qui lui semblait être la seule chose à faire, il releva son genou et lui mi un cou Shane se poussa libérant ainsi Chris mais il se redressa aussitôt et Chris hurla en voyant le point de Shane s'approchait de sa figure

non Shane arrête je t'en prie, arrête, supplia Chris

tu peux crier, personne ne t'entendra. Cria Shane.

La main de Shane atterrit sur la joue de Chris et ce dernier s'écroula sur le lit.

Mark avait défoncé la porte mais trop tard, Darren attrapa Shane par le col et le plaque au mur rouge de colère...

tu n'auras jamais du lever la main sur lui, je vais te tuer….. cracha Darren

arrête Darren, lâche le tu l'étrangle fit paniqué Mark

je m'en moque… fulmina Darren.

Mark n'arrivait pas à stopper Darren, ce fut Chris qui dans un souffle de courage lui fit lâcher prise.

laisse tomber, Darren s'il te plait lâche le : sanglota Chris.

Mark fous le dehors avant que je le tue, on se reverra fais moi confiance, fit Darren en colère.

Viens là, ordure, je vais te comprendre ce que ca fait de toucher à un ami, fit Mark en empoignât Shane

Darren ferma la porte à clef et s'approcha de Chris qui s'était assis par terre la tête dans les genoux.

viens sur le lit, laisse-moi regarder ta figure. Fit doucement Darren.

Doucement ca me fait mal. Fit Chris.

Tu veux en parler ? fit Darren.

Pas ce soir, mais reste avec moi, s'il te plait juste là comme avant… fit Chris qui fermait les yeux, la tête posé sur le torse de Darren et les larmes coulant sur son pull.

Chut calme toi, je reste là, dors je veille sur toi... personne ne te fera de mal… murmura Darren en caressant les cheveux de Chris.

Merci… fit Chris qui s'endormait

Darren ne lui dit rien ce soir là, mais il avait gagné un pas sur ses aveux, il s'occuperait de ca plus tard, Chris avait besoin d'un ami pour le moment. Et il fallait virer Shane, ca aussi ca pouvait attendre demain, pour le moment Darren profitait de cette intimité qu'il aimait tant…

Pendant ce temps Mark emmener Shane chez Ryan….


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, et si on mettait un peu de douceur, de tendresse et beaucoup d'amour…

Chapitre 5 : les retrouvailles et les aveux…

Mark était avec Shane et il s'apprêtait à l'amener à Ryan afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand il changea d'avis soudainement. Il allait plutôt le confronter au Glee Club, et il est parfois dur de se faire accepter quand on fait mal à l'un d'entre eux, Mark savait d'avance que Shane allait se faire lyncher en beauté par tous. Il arriva en le lança au milieu de la piste de danse, faisait signe aux musiciens d'arrêter la musique.

tu es cinglé tu le sais ça, fit Shane.

c'est moi qui suis cinglé, tu te fous de moi j'espère. lança Mark.

Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend Mark cracha Cory

C'est lui qui va le faire, n'est-ce pas Shane ! dit Mark.

Fous-moi la paix. Je vais rentrer chez moi et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi ok ? : cria Shane.

C'est à ce moment là que le portable de Mark sonna, il décrocha en voyant le nom s'affichait à l'écran.

allo, Darren, comment va Chris, fit Mark

il dort, mais son sommeil est loin d'être calme, tu es toujours avec Shane ? demanda Darren.

Oui, Ryan est pas là alors je l'ai emmené dans la l'auditorium, lynchage en public ca te tente. Fit Mark en regardant Shane avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Je ne peux pas laisser Chris, envoie moi Heather et j'arrive. J'ai une vengeance perso à faire. Ca me démange depuis tout à l'heure… fit Darren.

Ok, je t'attends, je le garde au chaud pour toi. lui dit alors Mark.

C'était qui ? demande alors Shane.

Darren, il est sacrément en colère, je ne voudrais pas être à ta place …

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Mark, tu nous explique ou quoi ? fit remarquer Naya.

Non, non, ce n'est pas à moi à le faire, mais il faut retenir Shane ici, ah ! Heather tu pourrais aller dans la loge de Chris, Darren à besoin de toi. Merci. Fit Mark.

Bien sur fit Heather sans se poser de question...

Une fois arrivée dans la loge, Heather qui vit Chris allongé, la joue gonflées et l'œil au beur noir de Chris, eu un moment d'arrêt. Elle voulu parler mais Darren l'en empêcha.

chut laisse le dormir, tu peux veiller sur lui, il est pas mal agité, si il se réveille, essaie de le calmer, je reviens le plus vite possible, Merci Heather. Fit Darren

Est-ce que c'est Shane qui a fait ça ? je comprends mieux maintenant. Et Darren fais attention à toi, ne vas pas trop loin, lui dit alors Heather.

T'inquiète pas, j'ai juste le poing qui me démange. lança Darren, fais attention à lui ok ?

Oui t'inquiète pas, fit Heather

Darren parti en courant, ca le clamait un peu, et arriva à l'auditorium et fonça droit sur Shane sans même se soucier des autres.

bonne chance, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère… Murmura Mark à l'oreille de Shane

Espèce d'ordure, (le plaquant au mur) tu as cru quoi, qu'il était un punching ball, tu n'aurais jamais du le toucher, je pourrais te tuer pour ça. Cria Darren.

Lâche moi, tu n'a aucun droit sur moi, et puis il m'a allumé tout e la soirée, c'est de sa faute, il l'a cherché. Lança méchamment Shane.

Et celui là aussi tu l'as cherché, dit Darren en envoyant un direct du droit dans la mâchoire de Shane qui s'écroula par terre.

Et mec, vas y mollo ! fait Mark.

Darren arrête, tu ne vas pas bien ? Fit Léa.

Attend Léa, Darren n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, il a forcement une bonne raison, fit remarqué Cory.

Oui j'en ai une, lève toi, toi qui crois être plus fort, allez debout, je n'ai pas fini avec toi. Fit Darren en relevant Shane les deux mains sur son cou.

Darren arrête tu vas l'étrangler, fit Naya.

(n'écoutant plus personne) écoute moi bine, ne touche plus jamais à Chris, ne l'approche même plus, si je te vois tourner autour, tu auras à faire à moi, ok ? Maintenant dégage avant que je te tue. fit Darren.

C'est quoi ton problème, si tu voulais coucher avec Chris, il fallait le faire, ca t'aurai fait du bien. crois-moi ca calme, lança Shane.

Ne redis plus jamais son nom, (plaquant à nouveau Shane au mur), je te défends même de penser à lui.

C'est bon Darren lâche le maintenant, il a comprit je crois.

Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin. Fit Naya énervée.

Ce connard à essayer de violer Chris dans sa loge et lui a mis son poing dans la figure… fit Darren en colère.

Oh mon dieu, comment il va fit Amber.

0Il est choqué fit Darren, Heather est avec, il s'est endormi.

Oh pauvre petite chose, fit Shane en rigolant.

Ta gueule, fit Cory qui venait de comprendre, personne ne touche à Chris, surtout pas à Chris, dégage, quitte le tournage, je ne veux, on ne veut plus te revoir dans les parages, demain je vais voir Ryan, tu ne fais parti du Cast et si tu reviens quand même, j'airai moi-même porter plainte.

Ok je me tire, mais vous aurez de mes nouvelles ! cria Shane.

C'est ça dégage, fit Darren

Ca va ? fit Léa en passant la main dans le dos de Darren.

Non ca va pas, le mec dont je suis fou amoureux ne va pas bien donc non je ne vais pas bien. Lança Darren sans même se rendre compte qu'il venait d'avouer à tout le monde qu'il était amoureux de Chris..

Je te demande pardon, Darren, tu viens de dire quoi ? fit Cory.

Je viens de dire que, oh mon dieu, je l'ai dit tout haut. Fit Darren rouge mais cette fois pas de colère.

Ben oui mec, mais au moins maintenant tout le sais, ria Mark.

Ouais, sauf lui. Soupira Darren.

Tu sais quoi, je crois qu'il préfère nettement ta présence à celle de Heather, tu devrais y retourner et prendre soin de lui... fit remarquer Naya.

Oui elle à raison et on est heureux pour toi, on ne te jugera pas, vous allez tellement bien ensemble, c'était inévitable, vous êtes tellement fusionnel, à la ville comme l'écran. Allez va le rejoindre, lui dit Léa.

Merci, mais demain il aura besoin de vous tous, j'y vais à demain, fit Darren.

On sera là pour veiller sur lui, tu peux compter sur nous tous, fit Amber.

Darren retourna auprès de Chris et Heather rejoignis les autres. Une fois dans la chambre, Darren s'allongea à coté de Chris, il avait bougé du canapé, il avait du se réveiller entre deux et Heather aura du lui dire d'aller dans son lit. Il retria ses chaussure et son pull, puis son pantalon, il n'avait pas encore le temps de se déshabiller, c'est la première fois que Darren voyais Chris en boxer, dieu que ce mec est beau pensa t'il, mais il ne voulait pas en profiter, il attrapa le pantalon de survêtement gris posé sur la chaise, tenue de détente préféré de Chris et lui mit pour dormir, puis il s'allongea à nouveau. C'est alors que Chris se retourna vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

merci Darren fit-il dans un soupir.

De rien mon cœur, dors... (c'était sorti tout seul)

Chris ouvra les yeux pas très sur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

tu m'as appelé comment ? demanda Chris à moitié endormi.

Mon cœur, fit Darren timidement.

Je n'ai pas rêvé, attend c'est Blaine ou Darren qui parle ? fit Chris cette fois plus réveillé.

Darren se relava un peu prenant appuie sur son coude il se retourna vers Chris, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Chris.

C'est Darren pas Blaine, Chris, je suis amoureux de toi, et je …

Embrassant Darren. chut n'en dis pas plus.

Chris avait embrassé Darren sur la bouche et d'un baiser on ne peut plus doux, oublier Shane ? Oublié la douleur de sa joue, il était bien.

j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop rapide Fit Chris.

Oh non, j'attends ca depuis tellement Darren embrasant à nouveau Chris.

Depuis quand, Darren ? Demande Chris

Depuis l'arrivée de cette ordure de Shane (Chris frissonna et Darren resserra son étreinte), j'ai été jaloux tout de suite, mais je n'étais pas sur de mes sentiments et ce matin ca été une révélation, fit Darren.

Le message, Blaine / Kurt de tout à l'heure. Demande Chris.

Oui je pensais que j'arriverai comme ça et que tu comprendrais à travers mes mots… fit Darren en baissant les yeux.

Relevant la tête de Darren, et moi je suis amoureux de toi depuis ton arrivée au cast, mais je préférai te garder même en tant qu'ami que risquer de te perdre pour toujours en t'avouant mes sentiments. C'est con je sais ! fit Chris.

Non c'est touchant, et mignon, Chris je t'aime.

Moi aussi Darren, tu restes dormir là ?

Oh oui, je reste

Chris et Darren s'embrassèrent profondément, ce fût leur premier vrai baiser en tant que Darren et Chris, mais il fut parfait. Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le portable de Darren se mit à vibrer, il lu le message, c'était Mark

SMS MARK - alors mec, comment ca se passe ?

SMS DARREN - bien, il m'aime je suis heureux. Je te laisse je vais dormir.

SMS MARK : avec Chris ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

SMS DARREN : oui, mais ne t'imagine rien surtout...

SMS : ben non bien sur, et mec, je suis heureux pour vous.

SMS DARREN : merci Mark bonne nuit.

Mark se retourna vers les membres du Glee Club avec un large sourire

Chris va mieux et Darren lui a avoué ces sentiments et… fit Mark.

Et quoi, allez accouche, fit Amber.

On a un nouveau couple, Chris aime Darren aussi, ils se sont embrassés, aveu de Darren ! fit Mark fou de joie.

Tous le monde firent ravi pour eux et la soirée repris de plus belle, seul Chris et Darren restèrent dans leur loge blotti l'un contre l'autre, Darren ne dormais pas mais il était il avait enfin avoué à Chris qu'il était amoureux de lui. Le plus beau restait à venir.

FIN

_**Voila il est fini, bon il n'est pas long mais je ne voulais pas en faire de trop…. DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS A EN AVEZ PENSE….. Merci pour vos reviews**_


End file.
